Ekorak
Toa Ekorak is a mutated Toa of Antimatter, currently locked in the Silver Peaks Antiworld. He currently is the chosen "Lone Guardian of the Silver Peaks." He wears a mutated Kanohi Woltrak, Mask of the Hunt. Early Life At some point before the Hand of Artahka disbanded, Ekorak was an Anti-Matoran living in an unknown location. He was later banished to the Silver Peaks Antiworld, along with the rest of the Anti-Matoran and Toa Ecezor. Transformation into a Toa At some undocumented point, an unknown Lone Guardian of the Silver Peaks was killed in battle by Nightmare, and Ekorak was chosen to be the next Toa of Antimatter by The Staff of Perfect Alignment. However, the Staff also chose Ekora, a female Anti-Matoran with a very similar name, preventing him from becoming him the Lone Guardian of the Silver Peaks. Ekora's DeathCategory:ToaCategory:CharactersCategory:User:Toa Ekorak At an unknown point, Ekorak and Ekora were deployed for a patrol, during which Ekora's ankle jets began to fail, causing her to lose altitude at an alarming rate, forcing Ekorak to attempt to rescue her. During his attempts to rescue his teammate, an evil entity known as "Nightmare" attacked Anti-Koro, forcing him to chose between his best friend, and his entire village. Deciding on saving his village, Ekorak flew back to Anti-Koro, and successfully defending the Anti-Matoran, but by the time that he had driven "Nightmare" off, Ekora had fallen too far, lost in the dense fog of the Silver Peaks Antiworld, forcing Ekorak to become Lone Guardian of the Silver Peaks. "Nightmare" Attacks Ekorak continued to protect Anti-Koro from attack for approximately two decades after Ekora's death before "Nightmare" attacked again. "Nightmare had grown strong since his last attack, and held nothing back in his showdown with the Toa. The battle spanned a large area and destroyed the better part of the village, possibly killing or injuring many Matoran. After discovering how evenly matched they seemed to be, "Nightmare" activated his Kanohi Tintra, Mask of Destruction, leveling a large area and annihilating the Toa. Personality When he was a Matoran, Ekorak was known for his optimistic personality, cheerful outlook on even the most bleak situation, and love of almost everything. Upon transformation into a Toa, he retained this trait until Ekora died, upon which his personality underwent a drastic change, turning him into a pessimist, who hates himself for the loss of his friend. Tools Ekorak is known for carrying a broadsword with three separate blades, two smaller ones sandwiching a larger blade. At some points, he also carried a bizzare fusion of a crossbow and a shotgun, capable of firing metal shells or channeling Ekorak's elemental powers. He also carries a hunter dagger, as well as has ankle mounted jets, allowing him to fly. Powers As an Anti-Matoran, Ekorak had weak elemental Antimatter abilities, which was manifested as the ability to fire weak Antimatter bolts. Upon transformation into Toa, he gained full control of the element of Antimatter, along with the ability to absorb Antimatter, or release an Antimatter Nova Blast. Due to being mutated, he also has limited control over Shadow. His mask, the Kanohi Woltrak, Mask of the Hunt, acts as a fusion of a Calix, a Kakama, a Sanok, and a Volitak, but only in bursts of thirty seconds before requiring a five minute cooldown. Trivia * Ekorak is Toa Ekorak's Self-MOC (if you couldn't figure that out by the name). * No two sources of images for Ekorak have the exact same version. Slight changes are always made. * Every single piece used in any variation of Ekorak is either black or silver. No exceptions are made, even for internal workings, However, a third color will be added to each model later. * There are currently three different variations of Ekorak. * Ekorak's design is actually held together by a "Mahri Breathing Tube" piece.